Soulful Spirit
by MiyoChan94
Summary: This is built around my other story (Lions Love) This is one outcome if Rosa (My own character) Never met Loke. This is RosaXBixslow
1. The Soul Snatcher

Chapter 1: The Soul Snatcher

Its her first time back since the accident with the dark guild. She walks around and sees everyone's smiling face. Natsu runs up to her and hugs her practically breaking her ribs again. "Rosa! I've been so worried!" He smiles at her. She was happy to see his smile.  
"Yeah I'm ok bro." Its been about a year since they found out they were related. They are as close as two people could be. Rosa sighed sadly. New years was coming up. It was a Fairy Tail tradition that couples kiss when it becomes looks at Rosa.  
"Rosa?" She smiles even though she wants to cry.  
"I'm ok. I think I need a bit more rest. My ribs are still a bit sore." He lets go of her and she rushes out the door. Bixslow is walking in the door as she rushes out. They bump shoulders. "I'm sorry." She looks at him and says with tears already pouring out of her eyes. He can see her soul is in pieces. She continues to rush out the door.  
"Hey Rosa!" Bixslow calls after her. She doesn't seem to hear. He picks up a bracelet with her name engraved on the flat golden plate. His dolls float around his head.  
"Pretty! Pretty!" They exclaimed. He looks in the direction Rosa ran in.

She gets home and shuts her door forgetting to lock it. She runs her fingers through her hair. "That was embarrassing." She says through her sobs. "I didn't want him to see me cry." She wipes her eyes and heads for a bath. About fifteen minutes later Bixslow opens the door to her apartment.  
"Rosa? Rosa you dropped your bracelet back at the guild I thought I'd-" He looks over and Rosa is drying her hair with her towel. She has nothing else on. He begins to blush. She finally notices him.  
"Gyh! Bixlow!" She throws the towel at his face. While hes blinded she runs into her room and shuts the door.

He runs over to the door. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean that!"  
"I-its fine! Just give me a second!" She is red with embarrassment. She doesn't understand why she's so flustered. She should be more angry than anything. She gets dressed in a cute yet super short dress and pulls her hair back in a ponytail. She walks out and smiles at Bixlow. "Sorry you caught me by surprise."  
"N-no I should be sorry. I should have knocked. Oh I found this at the guild!" He hands her the bracelet.  
"Thank you Bixlow..." She looks happy yet sad.

Bixlow looks at her soul. She has had so much trauma. He takes her hand. Rosa is surprised at his gentleness. "Your soul is crying. If you need someone I'm here." His dolls wiz around in agreement. He usually had a tough guy exterior. Rosa was impressed.  
"Well you see... New Years is coming up..."  
"And you don't have that special someone. Right?" Bixlow's voice is kinda hurt. "I'm in the same boat this year. Hey we don't need love. Me and you be bar buddies on that day ok? I'll have that soul fixed in no time." Rosa feels her heart speed up.  
"O-ok. Deal." Bixlow smiles, but he has no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's New Years Eve. Everyone is in the guild drinking and being with loved ones. Rosa was at the bar waiting for Bixlow. She had two empty beer mugs in front of her and Mira filling another. "Rosa, I think you've had enough. Why don't you call it quits huh?" Mira said as she's filling it up.  
"I'm fine..." Rosa says. She doesn't sound drunk, but she's not exactly sober either. She taps her fingers on the bar counter. "Maybe he found someone after all..." She mutters under her breath. Mira slides her the beer and she take a huge swig. She finishes the beer in two drinks. She looks at the clock and It's almost midnight. "I'm done Mira. I'm going home." She lays money on the counter and walks toward the door. She looks off to her right and Bixlow is standing there talking to Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, and Freed.

She shakes her head and goes out the door. She gets out and the cold winter air hits her like knifes. She looks up at the sky, the moon is covered with clouds. She knew deep down that Bixlow never actually cared. She can hear them inside counting down from sixty. The door opens and closes again. "What are you doing out here?" A voice says behind her. She turns and Bixlow is standing there, arms crossed and looking through his visor at her. Rosa scoffs.  
"Why worry about me? Shouldn't you be inside with Lisanna? It's almost midnight."  
"I'm not with Lisanna."  
"You blew me off to be with her. You obviously want to be with her." The voice of jealousy rises.

Bixlow grabs her shoulder. They are down to thirty inside. "Rosa. I'm not with anyone. She was there when I was talking to Ever and Freed. I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I'll make it up to you. I promise."  
"Make it up how?" They are down to three... two... Then on one Bixlow pulls her to him and kisses her. Rosa's eyes widen and her heart is beating fast. She doesn't retreat. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him back. It begins to snow and the clouds move away from the full moon that now shines brightly on them. They pull away and they look at each other. Rosa felt it was hard to breath, and Bixlow felt it was hard to keep away.

Rosa couldn't believe what just happened. Next thing Bixlow scoops her up and carries her to his house. It's just a normal little house that is surprisingly clean. He puts her on the bed and they begin to make out like animals. When she went to remove his visor, he stopped her. "That stays on." She doesn't question him and they continue. He takes off her boots and then slyly unzips her dress. He stops there even though he is dying to continue. Rosa doesn't want him to stop, her buzz is to thank for that. He kisses her neck and her bare shoulders.  
"Bixlow... Please..."

He kisses her on the lips, they were so warm and gentle. "Not tonight..."  
"Please...?" Rosa pleaded. She laid there, her cheeks were flushed like a light pink rose. The color almost matched her hair that was on her face. He moved the hair and he sighs in defeat. He slides his shirt off and Rosa sits behind him, she slides her arms around him and her hands down his chest. Resting her head on his back, she can hear his heart beating rapidly.  
"This goes against everything I know..." He turns around and takes her dress off. The moonlight was the only light in the room, it reflected off of her porcelain skin making her look like a doll. He pulls her forward and kisses the center of her chest.

They were now both naked. Bixlow is on top of her, kissing her and holding her hand. He slowly slides his member in and slowly begins to thrust and the bed began to creak. Everything at that moment felt right, almost like a fairy tale.


End file.
